They Didn't Believe Me When I Said You Were the One
by darkgirl11
Summary: Boruto always knew that Mitsuki was weird, just as Mitsuki always knew that Boruto was the sun. They always knew that they would end up together but there are steps a couple must take before they can reach that stage of pure happiness together. OR it's another 5 1 fic but in this case it's the five songs that go along with the start/end/restart of the BoruMitsu relationship!


_They Didn't Believe Me When I Said You Were the One_

 **Summary: Boruto always knew that Mitsuki was weird, just as Mitsuki always knew that Boruto was the sun. They always knew that they would end up together but there are steps a couple must take before they can reach that stage of pure happiness together.**

 **OR**

 **Another one of those 5 + 1 fics but in this case it's the five songs that go along with the start of Boruto and Mitsuki's relationship, their break up, and then them finding their way back to each other.**

They Didn't Believe Me When I Said You Were the one

 **I'm a Mess by Bebe Rexha**

They danced around each other for years… or more like Boruto danced around Mitsuki for years. Mitsuki was clueless to what Boruto wanted from him. All Mitsuki knew was that he wanted to be with Boruto because he was his sun. Boruto wanted nothing more than to be with Mitsuki but… Mitsuki was weird.

"Was mom weird when you met her, dad?"

"Hm… yeah, I thought your mother was weird when we were kids."

"I find Mitsuki weird… but it's a good weird."

"It sounds like you have a crush on him, Boruto!"

Boruto remembered blushing after his father said that to him. But after that conversation Boruto was observing Mitsuki a lot more to determine whether he had a crush on him or not. Boruto found himself swooning at the smiles Mitsuki reserved only for him. The way his skin looked like porcelain sent shivers down his spine, especially when he was so fortunate as to touch that skin. Boruto would've been lying to you if he said Mitsuki wasn't beautiful.

The blonde sighed aloud, his father was right… he had a crush on Mitsuki. Mitsuki was so weird. He was almost emotionless. How was he supposed to see if Mitsuki liked him or not? Boruto took his time at the academy getting close to the blue haired beauty. Once they were friends, Boruto was surprised to find that Mitsuki followed him around like a lost puppy.

Mitsuki was always following him around and supporting him, not that Boruto really minded it. He almost felt like whatever side Mitsuki was on was his best side. Sarada would always shake her head with a smile when Boruto would say that to her. Mitsuki would always smile at Boruto and just get closer to him.

When they were all assigned to their three man teams, Boruto didn't think he could've gotten any luckier to have Mitsuki on his team. He shrugged at Sarada and told her that he supposed he was lucky to have her on the team as well, resulting in Sarada punching him to the ground and Mitsuki putting a long-sleeved covered hand to his lips in silent laughter. Boruto had determined he was going to make Mitsuki laugh one day.

They had been working together as a three man squad for a while, with Konohamaru leading them. This was the first mission they were given that Konohamaru believed they could do on their own. All they had to do was deliver a scroll to the Tsuchikage and come back. It seemed simple enough but trouble always seemed to find Boruto and his team.

"I sense five unknown chakras ahead. We should proceed with caution."

Sarada and Boruto stopped on a branch, to which Mitsuki stopped on a branch just ahead of them. They were both about to say something when Mitsuki smiled and stated, "I am a sensory type. I can sense the chakra of people and even hide my own chakra from other sensory type ninja. It's quite useful, don't you think?"

"We should go back to the village and-"

"I don't think that would help, Sarada."

"Why not, Mitsuki? We need to-"

"They've surrounded us now. It seems they have a sensory type as well."

Before any of them could say anything a kunai was thrown at Mitsuki, who jumped back to the branch with his teammates to avoid being hit. Sarada immediately activated her sharingan when the five enemies made their presence known. Each of them made a circle around the team. The three genin noted how there was a line going across each of their headbands, showing that they were rogue ninja.

"We can take them!"

Sarada and Mitsuki looked over at Boruto, who had created four shadow clones and was starting to jump at one of the rogue ninjas. Sarada shook her head and Mitsuki smiled at the blonde. That was about right. Boruto rushing into a fight and in a moment he would be back at their sides to relay any information to the others. Sarada watched the rogue ninja fight, analyzing his movements.

Sarada nodded and jumped off to assist Boruto. Mitsuki shrugged and jumped off to fight one of the other ninja who were starting to make their way over to his team. Mitsuki was able to take down four of them on his own, they weren't too much to worry about. But Mitsuki looked over at the one Boruto and Sarada had been fighting. That one had a large amount of chakra. Mitsuki had determined that ninja to be the leader.

"Wanna lend us a hand, Mitsuki?!"

The blue haired male smiled and jumped over to his teammates. The enemy ninja had two swords out, it appeared he used a wind nature when he swung the blades. The man swung his blades at the three of them, both of them standing their ground against the attack. But that's just what the enemy wanted.

He ran forward and kicked Sarada back through a tree. He then made his way over to Mitsuki and slashed at him, only to find that Mitsuki created a snake clone. The enemy quickly jumped towards Boruto and grabbed him, holding him against his chest with a sword right on his neck.

"You have that _snake's_ chakra! No doubt you're not human!"

"I would advise you to let go of him… or you'll die."

"Not a chance, _snake!_ When I'm a safe distance away I'll let him go."

"You'll let him go now."

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed at the other male holding his squirming teammate. The enemy took a step back out of fear and accidentally cut Boruto's neck. Blood started dripping down on the branch and sliding down Boruto's neck. The enemy looked at what he had done and then looked at Mitsuki, who was now looking down but enveloped in blue chakra. His voice was so chilling it stopped all movements.

"You hurt Boruto… I told you that you would die."

Mitsuki's head shot up, revealing black surrounding his eyes and shooting out like veins on his face. Everyone was horrified to see a horn had sprouted from Mitsuki's forehead. He didn't even look human anymore. He looked like a monster from another world. The blue chakra had turned into cyans of snakes. In the blink of an eye, a snake had shot out and rescued Boruto, settling him down on a branch.

Before Boruto could even say anything, Mitsuki and the man had disappeared. Sarada jumped up to Boruto, helping her friend stop the bleeding on his neck before they jumped off after Mitsuki. When they finally found Mitsuki, they saw him standing over something. When they got a closer look they saw it was the enemy ninja.

The man was sitting up against a tree that was splattered in blood. The man was bleeding all over and he looked almost unrecognizable. Sarada and Boruto shook in fear at the sight of Mitsuki picking up the dead body and jabbing his hand through the chest, ripping out the heart. Mitsuki threw the body to the ground and stared at the unbeating heart before crushing it.

"Mitsuki… stop it… please…"

Mitsuki turned around in shock at the sound of Boruto's voice. Boruto was standing in front of a shaking Sarada. Mitsuki looked at his teammates with wide eyes before turning around and seeing the extent to what he had done. He had killed a man. His teammates watched him rip out a man's heart and destroy it in his hand. They wouldn't want him now… Boruto wouldn't want him.

The blue haired male shook his head, grabbing his head before quickly jumping away from them. Since he was still in his sage mode, it took Sarada and Boruto a minute to realize that Mitsuki had vanished. Boruto shot around to Sarada, she seemed shaken but now wasn't the time to be still.

"Come on, Sarada, we have to find him!"

She shakily nodded and assisted her friend in finding Mitsuki. They found him still in his sage mode but he was staring into a river. He was clutching his head as if he was scared it would fall apart if he let go of it. Boruto was about to run out there but Sarada grabbed his shoulder.

He was about to say something to her when they heard Mitsuki crying, "Everything's been so messed up here lately… pretty sure he doesn't want to be mine… he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me… but that's okay…"

He doesn't love me? Boruto was so curious as to what Mitsuki was talking about. Mitsuki was staring at himself in the river as he said as if he was trying to convince himself, "Because I love me, I love me, I love me, yes, I love myself anyway…"

He seemed to have gripped his head even harder, closing his eyes like he was trying to shut a memory out. He tried to fight it but gave in as he whispered, "Everything's gonna be alright… everything's gonna be okay… it's gonna be a good, good life… that's what my brother says…"

Boruto's heart broke as he saw Mitsuki smash his hands in the water, staring down at himself in his sage transformation form as he hissed out, "I'm a mess… I'm a loser… I'm a hater… I'm a user… I'm a mess for your love, it's not new… I'm obsessed… I'm embarrassed… I don't trust anyone around me… I'm a mess for your love…"

"I'm a mess for your love, too, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki quickly stood up to face the voice that belonged to none other than Boruto. The blonde smiled and walked over to his love interest. Mitsuki was frozen in his place when he heard Boruto state, "You may be a mess but… I'm a mess, too. I think I'm the only one who can fix your mess and I know you're the only one who can fix mine."

"You said you don't like guys who fight like me…"

"We'll work on it, you know?"

"It's not going to be easy with me, Boruto…"

The blonde grinned as he walked over and hugged Mitsuki, causing the sage transformation to dissolve. Mitsuki just stood there in the other boy's embrace. Boruto just held him tighter, he was going to make sure Mitsuki knew he was loved at all times. This was the boy he had wanted to be with for a while now. Mitsuki's eyes widened at Boruto's words.

"I don't want easy, Mitsuki."

 **Girls Like You by Maroon 5 featuring Cardi B**

They had been together for two years now and they had become the most dynamic duo the Leaf had seen since Naruto and Sasuke. You could never find Boruto without Mitsuki and vice versa. If you saw Mitsuki alone you knew that Boruto wasn't too far behind.

Mitsuki and Shikadai were the only jonin from their class, everyone else was a chunin. Mitsuki and Shikadai were the ones going on more solo missions and even missions together, making Boruto jealous despite Shikadai being in a relationship with Inojin. That was where some of their arguments would come from.

"He spends more time with you than I do, Mitsuki!"

"Only because he has the same jonin level status as I do."

"Sounds like you'd rather be with him!"

"I fail to grasp where you're getting that idea from."

They'd argue about it into the night until Boruto would realize how foolish he was being after Mitsuki would call him out for it. Mitsuki would entertain Boruto's argument for a while but then he would want to be done. A relationship shouldn't have this much fighting, Mitsuki had determined. They would always fall asleep beside each other. Mitsuki would turn to place his head on Boruto's chest and then he would smile at his lover's words.

"I don't know how you knew I needed a boy like you…"

There was never a problem they couldn't fix together. They were always stronger together, they had always known that. There was one night where Boruto finally got Mitsuki to break. Boruto had pushed him to his breaking point. He had never seen Mitsuki cry but there he was on his knees, his hands covering his face as he sobbed.

Mitsuki didn't know that he could cry but he supposed he had developed that ability along the way. Boruto's words gave him a physical pain this time to the point where he had what felt like water pouring down his cheeks. The pain in his chest refused to leave and the tears that were flowing down his cheeks started to create drops that would fall onto the floor of their shared apartment.

Boruto knew it was his fault. He had spent the weekend trying to "get even" with Mitsuki by flirting with everyone around him. He was just so jealous of Shikadai for spending all that time with Mitsuki on missions that he had just assumed that Mitsuki would eventually leave him for the spiky haired male. He finally saw that Mitsuki had no intentions of doing so now.

"I think I get it now," Mitsuki slowly looked up at his lover, "I've always needed a boy like you and maybe you've taken my shit for the last time. Maybe I know you're the one… maybe I'm thinking it's better if you lead…"

Mitsuki had tears streaming down his face as he slightly glared at Boruto as he spoke, "Not too long ago I was created in a test tube so know it's really real if I let you meet my father. You don't want a boy like me, I'm too crazy… but every other person you meet is worse."

The blue haired male stood up, wiping his tears away only for more to fall down his cheeks. Boruto gulped as he lover got closer to him, "I'm sure those other people were nice enough… but you need someone to spice it up. So who are you going to call? Why is the best fruit always forbidden? I'd run to you faster than your speed limit but when I see you everything stops."

"I don't play when it comes to my heart."

Boruto shuddered at those words. He looked down, he had really messed up tonight. He was about to say something but he was stopped when he felt Mitsuki's lips on his own. When they pulled away, Boruto grabbed his lover and held him close. Mitsuki smiled as he cried into his lover's shoulder. Boruto grinned as he kissed Mitsuki's hair.

"I've always needed a boy like you, Mitsuki."

 **Happier by Marshmello featuring Bastille**

"Lately, I've been… I've been thinking I want you to be happier."

"Wh-what?"

Their relationship was going downhill, they had both know this. Boruto didn't stop arguing with him, despite the arguments being about different things now. But Mitsuki was also getting in trouble with the Hokage because Boruto was interfering with mission success. Boruto would read Mitsuki's missions and end up following him and ruining the mission altogether.

The Hokage was slowly taking Mitsuki away from the important missions and giving him lower ranked missions. The Hokage had spoken to both Boruto and Mitsuki about this. Boruto refused to listen despite the fact that it was affecting Mitsuki's status as a ninja. Mitsuki wanted to go on as many missions as possible but Boruto had made that difficult.

Mitsuki knew that Boruto only followed him to make sure he was safe but he wasn't helping. Mitsuki used to return home to Boruto with a smile on his face but now that wasn't the case. When Mitsuki would go home, Boruto would be right behind him with a smile on his face despite the frown on Mitsuki's face. He wasn't as happy with Boruto as he used to be.

Boruto was trying so hard to protect him that he had started to push Mitsuki away from him. Mitsuki came to this village to find his sun and be a ninja. He didn't know that his sun would keep him from being a ninja. Mitsuki didn't know what to do anymore. He was completely frustrated being with Boruto but he was his sun. Could he really leave his sun? What would his purpose be without Boruto?

It had taken some time and a rude awakening from Sarada, Boruto saw that he was the one who was making his lover unhappy. Mitsuki didn't smile as much anymore and their friends were starting to notice. Mitsuki looked like he was just going through the motions and Boruto knew it was all his fault. He just wanted Mitsuki to be happy again… he knew what he had to do."

"I said, I want you to be happier."

"How are we going to-"

"No, Mitsuki… there is no 'we' anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Boruto's own heart was breaking as he answered, "Every argument, every word we can't take back has led us to this… with all that's happened I think that we both know the way that the story ends… I'm not good enough for you, Mitsuki… I'm not what you need right now."

Mitsuki's breath hitched, he wanted to say something but only Boruto could find the words to speak, "When the evening falls and I'm left there with my thoughts… it's the image of you being with someone else that's eating me up inside but we just kept running our course and we pretended we were okay… we're not okay and we're not okay together."

The blonde walked forward and grabbed Mitsuki's arms, forcing tears to pour from the blue haired male's eyes. Boruto looked like he was ready to cry as he whispered, "I want to see you smile but know that means I'll have to leave… so I'll go."

Mitsuki fell to his knees when Boruto let go of him. The blonde grit his teeth as he put a mission paper in his back pocket and walked towards the door of their shared home. Mitsuki looked up and silently stretched his arm out and snatched the paper from Boruto undetected. Boruto felt a tear fall down his face as he turned back to Mitsuki one last time.

"Even though I may not like this… I think that you'll be happier."

 **Quit You by Cashmere Cat & Ariana Grande**

"You realize taking Boruto's mission will mean you'll be gone for a year."

"Yes."

"You won't be able to see Boruto for a long time, Mitsuki."

"That's the point, Lord Seventh."

Naruto's eyes widened at those words. Did Boruto and Mitsuki break up? That must have been why Boruto came in earlier in a rush to leave but thought he dropped the mission paper on the way to the Hokage tower. Boruto didn't drop it on the way, Mitsuki had taken it from him so that he would be the one to leave.

"Why did you take the mission from Boruto?"

"This is his village. I'm the one who needs to go."

Naruto let out a deep breath before looking down at the mission paper and changing it. He handed it back to Mitsuki and declared, "You'll take Boruto's mission but I've altered it so you'll be working under Orochimaru in the Sound Village for the next year. I want you to bring back the reports from his experiments. I'm counting on you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki nodded and bowed to Naruto before putting the paper in his back pouch and then exiting. Naruto watched as Mitsuki disappeared into the night and how Boruto raced back to ask his father for a new mission. Naruto looked down, his son was going to hate him but this was what Mitsuki wanted.

"Your mission has been adjusted to meet Mitsuki's jonin criteria."

"You can't be serious!"

"Mitsuki will return to the village in a year when his mission is complete."

"Damn it, Mitsuki! You weren't supposed to leave!"

Boruto had slammed his hand on his father's desk and then fell to the floor. Naruto was holding his son in his arms, allowing him to sob against him. Naruto knew that Boruto requesting that mission to take him away from Mitsuki had good intentions but Mitsuki was right. He was the one that needed to go. Mitsuki needed to go home and be with his family during this time.

"What are you doing here, Mitsuki?"

"I… Log…"

Mitsuki finally looked up at his older brother and that's when the tears came again. Log let out a gasp, Mitsuki had developed the ability to cry. Log grabbed his little brother and held him in his arms. It didn't take long until the rest of his family came to find out who had entered the secret base.

Suigetsu and Karin were enraged, who had made Mitsuki cry like that? Jugo had excused himself to go rampage after seeing Mitsuki crying in Log's arms. Orochimaru was saddened that his son was in this sort of state but he noticed that there was a paper try to escape from Mitsuki's pouch so he grabbed it.

"The Hokage as sent you home?"

"Don't make me go back, father… I can't…"

"What's gotten you so upset, child?"

"My sun… I was wrong to leave you… I should've stayed…"

Orochimaru walked over to his sons and wrapped his arms around them. Orochimaru gave a soft smile, "It was your destiny to leave here, Mitsuki. You needed to gain your own independence. You would have been held back here when you were younger but we're ready to help you grow here now. You gained your independence in the Leaf but you'll find your will here with us, Mitsuki."

That night, Mitsuki was out in the woods standing on a rock staring out at the moon. Little did he know, Boruto was standing on his roof looking out at the moon as well. They both were hoping that by some chance, the other was out there looking back at them through the moon.

Mitsuki looked down at the rock as he stated, "And they say that I'm the devil and I don't disagree… no, I don't see the harm… they I'm crazy, just leave him, he'll suffocate you… but I want to be in your arms. They say no, don't pick up the phone, let him think nobody's home… but I'm under your spell…"

"It's my heaven… my hell…"

Boruto looked down at his roof as he sighed, "When you said, 'Boruto, I just want you to lay me down and we'll fuck the pain away… cause skin on skin, I feel nothing but the burning of desire… and that's just foreplay.'"

Boruto looked at the symbol tattooed into his hand as he continued, "We're heading deep inside and there's a voice that's so quiet… but I can't hear the voice when your heart beats next to mine…"

They both felt a pain in their chests, causing them to stare up at the moon. Were they both looking at the moon right now? Were they both holding these feelings of regret? They missed each other terribly but they both believed that maybe this really was for the best. But it was so hard… tears fell down both of their faces.

"I can't quit you…"

 **Eastside by Benny Blanco, Halsey, & Khalid**

Mitsuki's year long mission was nearing its end. Both of them had managed to heal to the point where they were smiling again. Both of them had grown in that year apart. Boruto had grown closer to his friends again. He had actually taken the time to meet with Shikadai and apologize for how he had acted before.

"You know he's coming back in a few days, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you going to say when you see him again?"

"I'm… not sure."

Shikadai and Boruto were out in the park sitting on the swings. Shikadai let out a breath, he had determined long ago that love was a drag but there he was in a relationship and trying to get Boruto to rekindle his and Mitsuki's relationship. Shikadai noticed that Boruto started to get glum. He couldn't have his friend in low spirits and the only thing that could make him happy anymore seemed to be Mitsuki.

"Tell me about him… why is he so special to you?"

Suddenly, a grin was plastered on Boruto's face. Shikadai was taken back from it but as long as he wasn't sad he was okay with that. Boruto was grinning as he answered, "When I was young I fell in love, we used to hold hands and that was enough. Then we grew up and started to touch, we used to kiss underneath the light in the streets of the Leaf!"

Boruto shook his head and smiled as the memories all flooded back. He kept that smile on his face as he went on, "His father didn't like me much and he didn't believe me when I said he was the one… but every day he found a way out of the window to sneak out late…"

Shikadai found himself giving his friend a small smile to his friend as he just kept going, "He used to meet me on the east side in the village where the sun doesn't set… and every day you know that we ride through the back streets on that old train…"

"I think I know what I would tell him…"

"What?"

The blonde turned to Shikadai and answered with a grin, "Mitsuki, you know I just wanna leave tonight! We can go anywhere we want! We can catch a ride to the coast, jump in the sea, just take my hand and come with me!"

Shikadai was about to object to that idea until he heard the rest of what Boruto was going to say to him, "We can do anything if we put our minds to it! Take your old life and then we'll put a line through it. My love is yours if you're willing to take it. Give me your heart cause I'm not gonna break it this time! So come away, starting today let's start a new life together… we know that love is how all these ideas came to be so, Mitsuki, run away with me…"

"Mitsuki, you know you're going back in a few days."

"Yes."

"You're going to see Boruto again."

"I know."

Log pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he asked his little brother, "You seem quite calm about this, are you ready to see him again? What about you even drew you to him?"

Mitsuki looked up at his brother and smiled as he answered, "Everything drew me in. I remember we were thirteen and we had a dream to have a family, a house, and everything in between…"

The smaller blue haired male seemed to grow sad as he continued to speak, "But then… suddenly we turned seventeen and now we've got pressure for taking our life more seriously. We have our dead-end jobs and we have bills to pay and half of our friends were turning into our enemies."

Log fought back a smile as he blew smoke from his mouth as he listened to Mitsuki, "Now, I… I'm thinking back to when I was young… back to the day when I was falling in love… he used to meet me on the east side of the village where the sun doesn't set… and every day we would ride through the back streets on that old train…"

"What would you do if you were with him?"

"I'd just want to leave tonight and go anywhere we want."

Mitsuki seemed to be beaming as he went on, "We could drive down to the coast, jump in the sea… he'd take my hand and I'd go with him and we'd be singing… those are the memories that live on forever with me…"

"If he asked me, I would run away with him."

 **+1 2002 by Anne-Marie**

"He'll be here any minute now so don't blow this, Boruto."

"As if I'd blow a chance with him again, Shikadai!"

Boruto was with Shikadai waiting for Mitsuki to return from his mission. They were waiting right by the entrance, eager to be the first ones to see him. The doors were closed and it was early in the morning. Mitsuki was expected to be the first one to enter the village. They waited a few more minutes before the doors started to open. Boruto and Shikadai blinked a few times in disbelief, there he was. There was Mitsuki.

He looked like his hair got a bit longer but not by much. Only those two would've noticed since they were his closest friends. His eyes seemed to pierce through them and his skin looked just as smooth as the day Boruto had first met him. He was still dressed the same, aside from the fact that his Leaf headband was now looped around his mid-waist belt. He looked just as emotionless as they remembered when he smiled at them.

"Shikadai, Boruto… how nice to see you both again."

"I…h-hi, Mitsuki."

"Well, I have to hand in my report. I'll see you both around."

Boruto was a mess but he was brought out of his trance when Shikadai elbowed him and made a gesture for Boruto to go after him. The blonde shook his head and raced off after his ex. When he caught up to him he slide in front of Mitsuki, causing the blue haired male to halt.

Mitsuki blinked a few times, something he would do when he was confused. Boruto smiled at Mitsuki for that before stumbling with his words until he snapped at himself, "We, uh, you, we should, uh… fuck it, you can do this, Boruto!"

"Are you mentally stable? If not, Shikadai should escort you to the hospital."

Damn it, now Mitsuki thought he was insane! Mitsuki was about to leave but he stopped when Boruto reached out his hand. Mitsuki stared at it and was about to ask what he wanted when Boruto beat him to it, "Just take my hand and come with me, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki could feel his heart pounding in his chest just like it had when they were kids falling in love. A faint blush was on Mitsuki's face as he slowly reached forward and took the hand before him. Boruto's eyes seemed to just sparkle as he felt that cold hand in his just like before when they were together. Boruto grinned and took off in a run, forcing Mitsuki's body to jerk forward. Mitsuki smiled and ran beside Boruto.

"Where are we going, Boruto?"

"You'll know when we get there!"

The blue haired male blinked before smiling back at the blonde. Shikadai watched as the two of his friends ran out of sight. He could only pray that Boruto didn't screw this up. He was lucky that Mitsuki even grabbed his hand. He better not mess it all up with his words. Shikadai shrugged and folded his arms behind his head as he made his way home. He snickered to himself, _love's definitely a drag._

Boruto grinned when he and Mitsuki stood before the old train that they would take through the back streets at night. Boruto pulled Mitsuki to him, an arm expertly wrapped around Mitsuki's slender waist. He jumped up with Mitsuki and the two of them sat down on the top of the train just like they used to.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki nodded and smiled back before stating, "It brings back a memory of when we were only eleven but we were acting like grown-ups… kind of like how we are in the present. We were drinking from plastic cups-"

"Singing love is forever and ever…"

The yellow eyed male gasped when Boruto finished his sentence. So that memory was just as distinct for him? Boruto grinned back at the other male, "Well, I guess that was true."

Boruto laid on his back, staring at the morning sky as he recalled with a smile, "Hey, Mitsuki, do you remember dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods of an old train car where we sang songs with all of our childhood friends?"

"Are you going to sing, Boruto?"

"You always had the better voice, Mitsuki."

"Lay back and reminisce with me."

Mitsuki shook his head with a smile before complying with Boruto's wishes. Boruto smiled to himself before saying while looking over at Mitsuki, "Now I want you to paint a picture for you and me of the days when we were young… we were singing at the top of both of our lungs… on the day we fell in love…"

That's when Mitsuki's breath hitched and his head snapped in Boruto's direction. How had he known that day was the day he truly believed he had fallen in love with Boruto? Mitsuki shot up into a sitting position, Boruto quickly mimicked him in case Mitsuki was going to try to run away.

Mitsuki looked away from him, unsure of what to say or what Boruto was expecting from him in this moment. Mitsuki was about to get up when Boruto grabbed his pale hand and whispered, "Stay with me, Mitsuki… stay with me now and forever… I know I can make you happy this time."

"You were right that day. I needed to be happier and now… I am."

"Do you think that now… we could try again?"

The pale skinned male pulled his hand away from Boruto's, earning a frown from the blonde. Mitsuki turned more to face the other male as he spoke, "We were both young when we started this thing… but I believe that distance makes the heart grow fonder… I don't really care about quotes like that but I care about you."

Boruto moved closer to Mitsuki as he spoke, "I always told you I knew I needed a boy like you and it's true… but you needed me to give you the same kind of support and I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I was jealous and Sarada would call me an idiot and she's right… but I just can't help that I'm crazy for you Mitsuki… I always will be."

The two of them leaned in and their lips touched, light as feather. Boruto's arms snaked around Mitsuki's waist, pulling him close to his body. Mitsuki smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Boruto's neck as they deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Boruto was grinning and Mitsuki was smiling behind a long-sleeve covered hand.

"You really are the sun, Boruto."

"You're kinda weird, Mitsuki."

 **DONE! I know, I know, I haven't been around in a while but hey, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I've been going through some things but I'm happy to be writing for Boruto again! Still aren't that many BoruMitsu fics out there… strange… I guess I'll have to help fix that! Sorry that this one is so short, I got the idea to do this today and I legit ran with it for like 8 hours… oops? Oh well!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes! I really just wanted to get this out here ASAP!**

 _ **If you would like more BoruMitsu please let me know via review or private message!**_

 _Thank you for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Happy Halloween! :)_


End file.
